Bashini
Bashini is a large gas giant planet hugging the outer edge of the Jadini system. It is past the large asteroid belt between it and Rakah, it's nearest neighbor. Bashini was for a long time uncolonized, but with the recent advent of perpetually-hovering cloud-bourne cities, it has become one of the richest planets in the Jadini system, and is a political and military powerhouse and center of innovation for the Eos. History The Planet Bashini was first colonized in the Dawn Era. It was primarily used much in the same way as it is now, as a gas mine deposit. When perpetual anti-gravity pad technology was developed, the planet was heavily urbanized, with massive floating cities and structures, as well as artificial parks and forests (all suspended in the air, of course) and even a small artificial sea which was used for both recreation and as an enviornment for many exotic types of fish. However, the flying air predators of Bashini were driven to extinction after picking up foreign viruses from eating the fish; the planet has no other known life besides the Eos. The Planet was one of the biggest economic capitals of the ancient Eos Empire, and was thought to have been the site of at least one massive battle during the machine wars. The planet, as well as it's moons, was abandoned some time late in the Dawn Era and was not re-colonized until some twenty millenia later by the current Eos Empire. The planet is colonized by the first era but most of it's moons are not; though they are all very plentiful in minerals none of them would be rendered habitabal without significant terraforming, which would be much too expensive for what it was worth. However, one of the moons, Bashini V , has at least one mining facility and research outpost on it in the First Era . They are, however, dotted with Eos ruins and ancient remains of massive superstructures from the Dawn Era. If unearthed, they could yield new breakthroughs for the Eos when it comes to strip-mining technology. Significance The Planet quickly became one of the richest in the entire Empire after first becoming re-colonized. It's capital City, Afria, has a comparitively low population considering it's wealth. Early colonists took advantage of both the fact that the planet's atmosphere was primarily oxygen and nitrogen (making it somewhat breathable) in the higher atmosphere. Further down, the planet was primarily hydrogen, which could be mined and ioinized into industrial plasma for both practical and military uses. A large ship yard which constructed starships hovered in low orbit of Bashini, and was one of the few artificial structures built by the Eos in the First Era. It was dwarfed by many of the Dawn Era installations, however. A second ship yard was in the process of being built over Bashini V, a metal-rich moon and one of the most interesting of the gas giant's satellites. Due to it being one of the absolute richest and most aristocratic societies in the Empire, Bashini got a considerable amount of military and political power, as well as Council support. That being said, the Jadini star system's crown jewel was in fact Bashini, and not the Eos homeworld of Jadini. Category:Planet